How to Save a Life
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: 19yr old James S. Potter is 2 years through his auror training. He doesn't think it can get much better, but tragedy strikes and James is thrust into depression. Sent to Hogwarts to deal with his depression, the student becomes the teacher. J/OC Full S


_**How To Save A Life**_

**_A/N at the bottom - Read prologue and then read the A/N as it has a long blurb thing which you will only understand if you've read the prologue. Savy?_**

_**Prologue**_

James POV

"I'm sorry, James. I'm so, so sorry." The healer looked at me sadly, and my face fell into my hands. He's gone. It's not fair. He didn't deserve this."Can I see him?" I whispered almost inaudibly. The healer nodded and led me to a room down the hall. There was a nurse clensing a body in the hospital bed at the end of the room and I knew that was where he was. I walked forward, not really noticing what I was doing, my mind focused on the bed. I reached the left side of it, and I sat down in the bedside chair that was still sitting there. There was now a white cloth over his body, and I, painstakingly slowly, grabbed the top of it and pulled it back. I dropped it around his neck, so just his face was visible. I let out a sob and finally let myself break down. I would have cried into my hands if I could draw my eyes away from his cold, unmoving form. I shook my head and the tears dripped onto his body, almost freezing where they landed as he was so cold. His eyelids were closed, and his face was a pale, grey-ish colour. I shook my head again, aware that I was now alone as the healers had left, and started talking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry! This is my fault, they should have hit me, not you! In the midst of the fight I couldn't save you. I'm an auror, it's my job to protect and I couldn't even save my comrade." The tears were bluring my vision and I frantically rubbed my eyes, trying to keep watching his face. "Please forgive me, please, please!" I shouted the last word and started shaking him. "Please, please come back! People need you! I need you! We all need you! Please don't leave me!" I started screaming at him and I soon heard hurried footsteps approaching the room. Gentle hands took my shoulders and carmly led me out of the room and into the corridor.

The healer held me as I cried, but soon let go as my family appeared running up the corridor. I felt my mother's arms wrap around my shoulders and I felt her sobbing with me. I heard the cries and sobs of the rest of my family, but I was barely listening. I was so numb. I was the reason that they were crying. I was what had ruined their lives. If only I had saved him... I shouted out as I sobbed and my mother's arms tightened around me. I heard my grandmother wailing and I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself, even if everyone else did. I had failed to protect, and my family paid the price. I was responsible for the death of someone I loved dearly. He was the hidden glue, someone I didn't realise I was so lucky to have until he was gone. I rocked back and forth as I heard more and more wails from my family. I felt the angiush, shame, devestation and horror wash through me as I knew it was my fault they were crying. The healer who'd showed me out of the room was talking to someone in my family.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. He was hit with multiple different spells; some of the effects suggested that they were new spells, as we couldn't identify the causes. I'm sorry, your husband is gone." I heard a muffled sob and I felt my self slowling falling. The last thought I had before I blacked out was how much grief I had caused, and how hard it would be for us to live without Arthur Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Arthur died! *tear* **

**Lol :)**

_So this is a James-centric fic. It's all about him dealing with his Granddad's death and the guilt that weighs down on his shoulders. He's trying to survive but the pain slowly drags him down and he ends up with depression. His auror training is put on hold and he has to go on transfer to another job until he comes out of his depression. After 8 months, the St Mungo's will test him to see if he is able to start his gruelling job again; also to make sure he hasn't become suicidal. Harry (his dad, Head Auror - if you didn't know that then why the hell are you reading HP fan fiction?) chooses his son's temporary work . He decides to send James to the place where he was at his most happy - Hogwarts. 19 year old James is forced to return to the school he left two years ago to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts whilst the normal professor is away. He is also made Flying professor as Madam Hooch retired at the end of last year. Thrust into a world of teenage madness, can James handle his new job, as well as dealing with depression? And what happens when he starts to become a lot closer to his students than he thought possible? A lot can happen in 8 months. People can go mad, grow taller, become killers, fall in love... Which will happen to him?_

**Tah dah! So, reviews please! Feel free to favourite as it might be a while until I update, and when I do, it'll probably be irregular until the Summer hols. Only a few weeks away though! Then I'll update weekly :) FYI, chapters will be longer than prologue.**

**Btw, this story is rated T. It's a mix of all things HP, so I thought T would be safest :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N! New story and all ;)**

**Boe **


End file.
